clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Injoface Enterprises
Von Injoface Enterprises is a technology and health care conglomerate, run by greedy, objectivist, Abel von Injoface. It was started many years ago by him and his now deceased wife Charas, and makes Over Nine Thousand billion coins a year (although ~75% of that money just goes to manufacturing and investments). It is all about quality, since Abel doesn't want people to buy other products. History Abel von Injoface has always been interested in making money in the fields of science and technology. He studied hard in school and went to a good college where he took classes in robotics, engeneering, biochemistry, and physics. He began his inventing career with a small krill named Decapod, and together they made many technological breakthroughs. He met a girl named Charas who was very bright, and he decided to use her as well. They became sweethearts. Eventually Decapod and Abel broke up after failing to meet their expectations. Abel continued his work, and with the help of his girlfriend, he managed to sell his products and become rich and popular. After college, he bought a building that had what he needed to build his stuff. The company was known as "Von Injoface + Aye-Que". They were successful, and bough more buildings. Eventually their company became bigger and Charas and Abel got married. They renamed their business "Von Injoface Enterprises" and continued their work. They hired a lot of workers, scientists, and other staff. Later, Charas died and Abel was saddened. The ammount of ideas that he could come up with declined and the business started to decline. However, he got over it with the help of his trusty employee, Robert O'vian as well as his two children. Subsidaries and Brands Von Injoface Software, Computering and Robotics/VISCAR VISCR, formerly known as VISR (Von Infoface Robotics) was the first brand that Abel made. He did it with Decapod and attempted to create several robots together. Although sucessful, it didn't get them investors. Instead, they turned to creating software. This worked and the company became a regular subcontractor of Microhard who funded the company in return for services. Microhard attempted a takeover but Abel refused. VISCAR's contract with Microhard lasted three years until they left after an offer from iConnect to aid in their robotics and computering department. They accepted the offer, seeing it had potential to expand the business. This has been a major expansion for VISCR, since iConnect has products ranging from computers and video consoles right the way up to military research and even further then that - space. VISCR was also hired by PASA to design the computers on it's satellites and this is the first product which has actually been branded VISCR, called the VISCR Netspace. Current stocks: * Von Injoface Enterprises - 85% * iConnect - 15% Von Injoface Health Care and Insurance/VIHCI Von Injoface Health Care and Insurance or VIHCI, formerly known as Von Injoface Health Care/VIHC is the health care specialist created by Abel at the same time as VISCR. As he studied biochemistry he had an understanding of certain medicines. It started by, once again, subcontarcting to larger companies at the time. Small investors did choose to use their money however when Decapod left Abel realised that subcontracting would not help them to profit even close to a medium sized health business. Using profit earned from VISCR's cooperation with Microhard Abel hired scientists to work on new vaccines, antibiotics, cures, pills and medicines for dieseases without them. Even Abel go this hands dirty as he wanted this to succeed. Business did pick up with several hospitals buying products but it wasn't enough. VISCR was now with iConnect and Abel thought he could use some of the profits to establish health insurance for the company and even a chain of private hospitals. He established an insurance policy, which was popular as the insurance recieved was high while the monthly payments were low, and opened his first hospital, the Von Injoface First Hospital, in South Pole City. The insurance was a big help and Abel expanded his hospital chain. Currently there are 228 hospitals owned by VIHCI. Current stocks: * Von Injoface Enterprises - 75% * CP Investments - 20% * UnitedTown Group - 5% Von Infoface Engineering, Power and Electricity/VIEPE Abel had also done a degree in engineering and saw it as right to create a subsidary specialising in it. He started alone, working on weekends to maintain the local telenacle for the Bishop. However he thought he could do more. He consulted the local METROCERN to get his company to maintain the telecommunications links. The METROCERN's area of administration was poorly funded and Abel at the time was offering as economically as possible so he could pay the new staff and profit from it. The METROCERN agreed and expected there to be problems. Surprisingly it all went well and other METROCERNs requested for maintenance. These METROCERNS turned into Teranarchs requesting subcontractors until it reached the P.O.P.E who heard of them. The Governance wished to take over the administration and also a 10% stake in the company. Abel agreed and assigned the company to several Teranarchs who would administrate it under the eye of Abel who would intervene when needed. Von Infojace Digital Vision Network/VIDVN Von Injoface Foundation for Education/VIFE Von Injoface Engines for Vehicles/VIEV Von Injoface Motor/VIM Involvement VIE is responsible for a lot of products given to ordinary penguins, medical doctors, the military, and schools. Many Penguins buy the products because of the good quality and uniqueness. It has bought out other companies as well. Many are angered because it ends their business, although some are willing to be a part of a bigger, more successful and qualitative company. Decapod is jealous at its success and tries to steal the blueprints and Abel's ideas to make his company flourish. So far, that has been epic fail. Trivia *Abel is NOT happy that other Von Injoface members get credit for his company, especially his sister, Mabel XVIII. Some members that do work in his company are Emily, Chen, Rick, Chuck, General Puff, and Label. *Abel usually works in the buliding he first bought, which is more of an idea center and place for paperwork rather than. He chats a lot with his employees, Robert O'vian the janitor, and Pengui55 the secretary. *This company has caused many other companies to go out of business because penguins usually buy from this. Luckily there are other big businesses, and many more come out so this will not be a monolopy. *Paul von Injoface invests in this company because he shares many views with Abel. That, and it gets him a lot of money. *Flywish is a bodyguard used to keep Decapod out of the building. *It is sort of a parody of The Krusty Krab from Spongebob. *It is funded by 12yz12ab Labs Inc. See Also *Von Injoface Family Category:Companies Category:Villains